A Love Like Ours
by The Original Horcrux
Summary: Rose doesn't know how the love that she and Scorpius share could ever die.
1. Chapter 1

A Love Like Ours

You can tell that Scorpius loves you.

You can see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice and feel it when he holds your hand and whispers words of encouragement into your ear when you're in doubt of your abilities. You can tell that he will go to the end of the earth and back without question if you asked him to.

He calms you down when you're stressed and supports you when your cousins decide to pick on you. He's your prince that has taken much too long to rescue you from your tower. A love like the one that you have between you could never die and you don't know how it ever possibly could.

* * *

**AN: Word count: 119**

**I never actually realised how hard writing drabbles was and I can only seem to be happy with it if it's in second person… okay, I'll roll with that. **

**This is for:**

**The 2012 Hogwarts Games – Shot Put: Round 1 – Write a 100 word drabble on your OTP.**

**The OTP Bootcamp – Prompt #9: Whisper**

**I'd love it if you could leave a review :)**

**Potter on**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


	2. Chapter 2

A Love Like That

"Hey, Scorpius, what's up?"

"Do you think I could stay at your place tonight?" Scorpius asked. Even with his face in the fire Rose could sense that something was wrong.

"Sure, no problem, Mum and Dad are off with work and Hugo's staying over at Albus and Lily's place. I'm by myself… what's wrong?" Rose asked in concern. Scorpius shook his head causing a log in the fire to dislodge itself and fall on the ground behind the flames.

"I'll be over in a minute," He said and within a few seconds there was a small pop and he disappeared.

Rose got up from the fireplace, wringing her hands nervously. Scorpius' face had looked pained as he had spoken to her and she could've sworn that she had seen a tear trickle down his face.

Seconds later, with a little pop, Scorpius appeared in her living room.

Rose wheeled around as Scorpius set his suitcase down and let out a squeal of shock and clapped her hands to her mouth.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rose shrieked as Scorpius sat down on the couch with a grimace.

He was covered in cuts and bruises, his lip was split, his breathing shallow and his left eye starting to swell up.

"Dad and I got into a bit of a fight," He said weakly as Rose rushed over to him and probed gingerly around his eye, "I told him that we wanted to move in together and… well you know dad."

Rose pursed her lips, fighting with all her might to keep calm.

"Your dad did this?" She asked incredulously. Scorpius nodded and winced as her hand brushed over his ribs, which were also evidently bruised.

"Sorry for coming here, Rose, I didn't have anywhere else to go," Scorpius said as she lifted his shirt up to inspect the damage.

"You're welcome here any time," Rose said, "Well, any time that my dad isn't here, he'd rip my head off."

Scorpius started to laugh but stopped abruptly with a sharp intake of breath and clutched at his ribs. Rose prodded gently around the bruising that was already starting to show around his torso.

"Nothing's broken," she said, "but there'll be a nasty bruise there for a few days… what spell did he use? Conterereeum?"

"Must've been," Scorpius said, wincing as Rose placed his shirt back down, "Didn't hear much of what he shouted at me because Mum was trying to get him to stop, but he hit her too and she got mega pissed and ran off to Aunt Daphne's."

"How did it escalate so quickly?" Rose wondered aloud, surely Draco wouldn't have started cursing Scorpius straight away.

"I was a little bit cheeky," Scorpius said, "Told him that I was going to move in with you anyway and that I didn't need his filthy money or well-known name… he got a little angry about the well-known name bit and that's when he started cursing me… the bastard."

"You're not going back there," Rose said firmly, "you're staying here until your dad comes to apologise and screw whatever my parents say because I don't care. You need to be safe and you're not going to be safe if you stay there."

"Thanks Rose," Scorpius smiled. Rose pressed her lips against his and Scorpius couldn't help but think that this was just another reason to go towards how much he loved her.

* * *

**AN: for: **

**2012 Hogwarts Games - Shotput: Round 2**

**OTP Bootcamp: Prompt - Calm**

**I'd love it if you could leave a review :)**

**Potter On**

**~The Original Horcrux~**


End file.
